Of weird Messages and Envelopes
by Kirinenko
Summary: Todo empezó el 19 de Mayo. Con un simple mensaje. Fanfic por el cumpleaños de Gareki. Yoreki (establecido). TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Dudette Mal

ID: 4662484

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo empezó el 19 de mayo. Con un simple mensaje de texto.

" _Probablemente el regalo de Tsukumo os dejará a ti y a Yogi sucios, magullados y sin aliento_ " Gareki no estaba muy seguro de lo que este mensaje significaba. Tsukumo seguramente no le compraría algo inapropiado para su cumpleaños y convencería a Yogi para que tomase parte en ello. Estaba bastante seguro de que ella sabía de Yogi y él, y que nunca habían hecho más que besarse y, algunas veces una aventura tentativa más o menos accidental. Nunca había habido algo más sexual entre ambos.

Continuó el 20 de mayo.

Y le molestaba como no tenía idea que ese número fuese el que le enviase esos mensajes.

" _Tu ropa estará más rasgada de lo normal después. La de Yogi también. Menuda fiesta_ " y para ser honesto estaba preocupado por eso. ¿Quién tenía su número además de Nai, Tsubame y la tripulación del segundo barco? N siquiera los del primer barco tenían su número.

Tragó un pedazo de carne de su plato, viendo a Yogi casi decepcionado, aunque probablemente más preocupado.

Él por sí mismo le lanzó una mirada extrañada a Tsukumo. No era muy capaz de creer que alguien que no le conociese, hiciese bromas a su costa… Tsukumo parecía confundida cuando se dio cuenta de que Gareki estaba mirándole, pero eso fue el momento en que el médico de pelo negro eligió para mirar a otro lado, una vez más.

Fue más tarde en ese mismo día que Yogi se sentó a su lado con sus propios informes, a pesar de que su contenido escrito era de un tema completamente diferente de los de Gareki "Has estado extraño hoy" le dijo casi con tono plano, pero había todavía cierta pizca de irritación en su voz.

"Sigo recibiendo mensajes raros relacionados con mi cumpleaños" le dijo a Yogi con un suave resoplido y se apoyó contra su novio "Y ni siquiera sé de quién es el número, pero no tengo autorizado introducirme en el sistema tampoco o me arriesgaría a acabar confinado en la Torre de Investigación ya que entonces, obviamente, no sería bueno para el lado militar de Circus"

"¿Mensajes raros? ¿Alguien está amenazándote?" preguntó Yogi, ahora completamente preocupado.

Gareki negó con la cabeza "¡Nada de eso! Solo son…raros. Echa un vistazo por ti mismo" con eso dicho, abrió la tapa de su móvil antes de ponerlo en manos de Yogi, quien lo cogió con entusiasmo. Y entonces, lentamente, se puso blanco poco a poco, lentamente.

"Eso no suena exactamente _bien_ , pero tampoco suena _mal_ …" le escuchó murmurar Gareki.

Y entonces, llegó el 21, justo cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche. No es como si Gareki se diese cuenta de eso antes de que el enérgico Niji saltase sobre su espalda para despertarle.

En la mesa de desayuno, Yogi y Tsukumo estaba ya esperando al igual que Iva y Hirato. Los regalos estaban puestos a un lado, para después. Cuando Gareki y Nai llegaron a la habitación, Nai prácticamente empezó a botar, Yogi saltó de su silla y atrajo a Gareki con un ruidoso "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" en un abrazo.

Los oídos de Gareki palpitaron. Demasiado ruido antes de las siete.

Maldijo internamente.

A pesar de lo dicho, el resto de su cumpleaños pasó sin problemas. La comida era excelente. Mucho más allá de sus expectativas. Los regalos – los cuales ya había abierto – no eran inútiles. Incluso algunos de los vejestorios le habían enviado regalos, en su mayoría ropas caras o utensilios para el equipamiento médico. Akari le había enviado algunos libros más también, o más como copias de libros que Gareki había disfrutado inmensamente cuando había estado con el médico en su formación práctica.

Pero estaba nervioso se abrir el sobre que Tsukumo le había dado. Le había agradecido, sabiendo que se sentiría mal de otro modo (no es que realmente le importase, era una aliada).

Y ahora que todo se había calmado y estaba sentado al borde de la suave cama de Yogi con su pijama oscuro, escuchando a Yogi ducharse en el baño de la habitación, mientras intentaba no pensar en eso, tenía el sobre en sus manos. El peso indicaba que había una tarjeta dentro. Quizás más.

Hirato no se había visto muy complacido cuando ella se lo había dado. Gareki se mordió la mejilla por dentro y no pudo evitar pensar en las posibilidades del contenido. Y no podía evitar pensar en Yogi duchándose al mismo tiempo.

Se mordió el labio. Tenía diecisiete ahora. No los dulces dieciséis que Yogi había mencionado el año anterior.

Pero conociendo a Yogi, ni siquiera dejaría que pasase algo hasta que fuese un año más mayor. Suspiró.

"¿Qué pasa, Gareki?" preguntó Yogi y Gareki alzó la mirada. El luchador más adulto llevaba un pijama amarillo, no uno de Nyanperowna. Una agradable sorpresa. El pelo rubio todavía estaba goteando un poco. Una seductora sorpresa que no debía seducirle. Era difícil crecer.

Alzó el sobre "Con esos dos mensajes, no puedo decidir si abrirlo o no"

Yogi rio suavemente y se sentó al lado de Gareki "Tsukumo nunca te compraría algo inadecuado y nunca te haría nada que no quisieses. Además, tienes diecisiete y eres un luchador experto ahora, no debería haber nada que pudiese hacerte"

Eso, suponía Gareki, no era del todo cierto. Claramente podía pelear ahora y estaba limpio en cuanto a trabajo de campo, pero había estado en un rango alejado y en su mayoría como médico. Pero eso era tan importante como realmente lo era el destruir a los anteriormente animales "Idiota" le dijo Gareki "¿Acaso el cumpleañero ni siquiera va tener su beso de cumpleaños?"

Yogi parpadeó con confusión "Yo –" empezó "¡Por supuesto que vas a tener uno!" se inclinó un poco al momento y tiró de Gareki para atraparlo en un abrazo una vez más "Pero ni una palabra a nadie. Hirato-san me dijo que si te molestaba de cualquier manera indecente para un chico de diecisiete años, me enviaría al primer barco y prefiero no cambiar lugar con Jiki"

Gareki asintió. Era mejor no tomar ningún riesgo con alguien como Hirato, porque uno nunca podía estar seguro cuando era serio y cuando no con amenazas como estas "No es que considere un beso como molestar, pero mejor prevenir que curar"

Yogi asintió y acarició suavemente el pelo de Gareki "Feliz cumpleaños, Gareki. Los sensuales diecisiete ahora. Guau" y entonces se inclinó, juntando sus labios con los suaves de Gareki en un ligero beso. Fue solo un beso suave y casto. Quizás prometiendo más, pero eso sería más tarde.

Los ojos oscuros recayeron una vez más en el sobre; se dejó caer en el regazo de Yogi con un suave suspiro "Gracias por organizar mi cumpleaños, Yogi. Fue divertido"

La mano derecha de Yogi se colocó cuidadosamente a la derecha de Gareki "De nada. Te amo"

"Yo también te amo, Yogi" entonces sus manos jugaron con el borde del sobre de Tsukumo "Nunca lo sabré si no lo abro, ¿eh?" preguntó.

"Sí, es cierto" respondió Yogi con un tono optimista.

Escuchó que Gareki abría el sobre, le vio abrir la tarjeta y, entonces, realmente le sintió reír en su regazo del mismo modo en que le escuchaba.

"¿Qu-Qué te ha dado Tsukumo-chan, Gareki?" preguntó Yogi, confundido por el comportamiento de su novio.

Pero Gareki solamente respondió después de haberse calmado "Joder. Pensé tan suciamente, pero tú y yo, aun así, vamos a tener una cita el próximo sábado" decidió.

Yogi parpadeó "¿Qué te dio?"

Gareki tenía una suave sonrisa pintada y alzó ambos vales "Vamos a jugar al _paintball_ en equipo. Los mensajes tienen sentido ahora, ¿verdad? Vamos a jugar al paintball y to pensaba – Ni siquiera sé lo que pensaba" Gareki le sonrió a Yogi "Va a ser diferente a jugar luchando sin una amenaza real que ponga en riesgo nuestras vida"

El luchador más adulto sonrió, sin verse aún del todo convencido, pero de algún modo para él estaba bien porque había hecho de Gareki se riese "Cierto. Tal vez será divertido y, si no lo es, haremos que lo sea"

Gareki se sentó de nuevo y puso el sobre en la mesita de noche "Solo quiero saber quién me envió esos mensajes. Tengo el número de Tsukumo guardado en el móvil"

Yogi se encogió de hombros "Tiene que haber sido un amigo de Tsukumo-chan, entonces. Quizás les conoceremos algún día"

Gareki asintió. Estaba convencido de que resolverían el misterio tarde o temprano. Pero no hoy. La única cosa que todavía tenía que hacer hoy, era abrazarse a Yogi y dormirse, sobre todo porque tenía una reunión del consejo al día siguiente y los vejestorios eran bastante aburridos.

Bostezó.

Yogi le dio un suave beso en la sien. Una buen final para un buen día.

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, amor"


End file.
